Makoto vs Penguin
(Theme: Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Roleplay games are the cure of "i'm board of this game and want a new game" problem, but 2 guy are part of this. Wiz: Makoto Naegi, the freedom fighter against Despair. ' ' ''' '''Boomstick: and Penguin, the Stupid ass bird from Club Penguin, He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analize their weapon, armor and skill to find out who will win a death battle! Makoto (Theme: Main theme instrumental Sonic Satam) Wiz: Freedom fighter, the main soure or revolutionary source to fight back for freedom or equality either your a Hedgehog or a Faunus but in this case, a child. ' '''Boomstick: little is known about his past but he ended up in this school operated by a teddy bear nammed Monokuma and wanted to kill everyone in his path, Ace Attorney Style. ' 'Wiz: Monokuma is a dangerous beast almost like satin himself, killing and damning anyone who's in his way, but one man is able to stand in his way, His name is Makoto Naegi. ' '''(Theme: A smooth investigation Danganronpa 2) Boomstick: That's what they did not know is Makoto is a fighter, a master at argumental situlations, and fluffy tails and big/bouncy boo-. Wiz: No, he's not Makoto Nanaya, any way Makoto has the smarts of a Detective and Solved many murders even if the trial is sour and even help from his friend, Kyoko Kirigiri who also wanted to end despair as well. Boomstick: But isn't that cheating? Wiz: No, think such characters as Naruto, Pit, Solid Snake, and Luigi who has assistance in their battles. Boomstick: Ok Yeah Yeah Yeah, Wiz is the smart one, anyway, he's a freaking tank on the battlefield and he's one of a kind in the durability department and also his supernatural luck was able save him from This, also Makoto's luck reaction speed is as fast as the eye can see. Wiz: By measuring the distance Makoto and the machine where and the timing of the alter ego, Makoto's Supernatural Luck must react at 000.71 of a millisecond, And That's all the bottom of the box, but Makoto's ultimate weapon his hope. (Theme: Theme of Makoto Dangaronpa) Boomstick: Those are all cheap moves, but this is his ultimate trump card and it never failed on him ever, so the way this works out and like Wiz said being called hope but ultimate hope is a better name, Makoto gets his Friend Kyoko Kirigiri and they use that "power of teamwork" bullshit in order to overcome everything, seriously, does anything stop this guy. (Theme: Theme of The Magician The House of The Dead 2) Wiz: Well Makoto is still a man, just because he has luck doesn't mean he's invincible, this proves it when the time he actually fell under The Ultimate Depair Girls's Control in one point in the anime, and used a knive, on himself. Boomstick: But Wiz, can ultimate despair be a power up to? Wiz: I don't think how this works, so tell me, how can ultimate despair be a power up? ''' '''Boomstick: So how this works he goes to beserk zombie mode and just neglects likely all damage like that knife stab and his hand chopped off, and i think since thier brainwashed zombies, they get a stamina boost and this can also affect his friends, even Kirigiri herself but was never seen to be affected by ultimate despair but since she's like Makoto, she can get affected to. Wiz: You proven my point Boomstick, Wait, is it official he survived the stabbed and his hand chopped off because i don't think his body can take a stab and a loss hand. Boomstick: Wiz, did you read anything from the Danganronpa Wiki because it clearly says he survived, so he did! ''' '''Wiz: Anyway, Makoto is not the most buffed or speedster character, but he is the smartest. Boomstick: at the end of the day, Makoto will always gets his hope. (Makoto: "I'm... Coming''!" Then slams the knife in his chest and cuts his hand off)'' Penguin (Theme: Adeliae Penguins of Madagascar) Boomstick: Their the elete of the elete, the best of best, their the penguins of madagascar, (Music stops) WHAT, i though we were covering the team of penguins that mauled a army of octopi, fought a possessed crocodile, why these dumb birds and hell, even potty from spongebob would make a perfect combatant better that stupid animal! (Theme: Main Theme Club Penguin) Wiz: Well you should of saw this coming when we were getting the research done, anyway these are the Penguins of Club Penguin, birds that party all the time and show little care for anything else such as their electricity bill and multiple pulbic complaints. Boomstick: So no Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Wiz: Yes Boomstick, These penguins may look naive but their Very intelligent and then if they are in a pickle in situations Boomstick: Well they have what's expected, high intelligence and They Cab even summon their babies for Help and support. ''' '''Wiz: And they somehow have equipment for their help them by these objects. Boomstick: Such as jetpacks, tennis rackets, trasformation stuff to dinosaurs, and other stuff. Wiz: Not to mention that they are somehow secret agents and they also have some of their fair share of weapons such as becoming a snow ninja for snowball fight, and turning to an ice monster perhaps. Boomstick: Did they just ge-, i mean steal all that shit from Kowalski's office, man Disney "REALLLLY" hates Dreamworks for giving Skiper and the gang too much power. Wiz: Boomstick, just because Rico can vomit explosives, Kowalski breaking the laws of physics, Skipper one shotting humans and fighting a kangeroo, and Private curing the mutants gone rampent all over goddamn new york city does not mean Disney just steals from them, anyway they somehow became stars of Disney's moble games and their somehow well known this is just nonsence. Boomstick: Well since Disney's kinda petty about the rules and one, bad move, your banned like epicgames banning you on a hot sundy morning, and i don't think they know how to defend themselves despite being snow ninjas just in snowball fights and not actual combat. Wiz: And their badly naive but just try not to ask why they are, but no mater how unlikable it is, don't ever underestimate the strangness of the Penguin. (Shows a few clips from the Club Penguin opening cutscene of the game for the nintendo wii) Pre Fight Wiz: all right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilites. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Battle (Location: Main Place Club Peguin) It shows the Club Penguins Penguins having a fun time with no sort of worries at all until a portal came from the sky with the portal vomiting out Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri and the penguins gasp in fear of new incomers. Makoto: Argh huh, what the hell is this place and this aint the despair route either. Kyoko: Maybe this is the only place that Monokuma and Junko have found to dump depair all around us. Then a penguin stepped out the crowd of cowered birds, wanting to excort them out of the land. Penguin: You think you can just sneak in our home like that and try to traumatize us like that, you need to be taught a lesson. Makoto: No it's not that, were trying to have the perfect plan to defeat Monokuma and Junko an-, uh can you give us a minute. Penguin: Make it quick. Makoto: Kirigiri, there's a whole army of them, we could rally them up to get Monokuma and Junko. Kyoko: Naegi, that's an execllent idea, Monokuma and Junko won't stand a chance against hundreds of these people. then the 2 turn around with big smiles on their faces. Makoto: All right, who wants to help us fight the dangers of despair. Then the penguins gasp even more to know this was dangerous. Penguin: All right, You 2 gone too far this time, time to put you out of the picture for good. Makoto: We won't lose to you! FIGHT (Theme: The Ultimate Club) Makoto punches and kicks Penguin around with Penguin then tries to kick Makoto dodges it and then uppercuts Penguin with Penguin throwing a snowball at him which stuns Makoto due to not being used to the cold climates and when Penguin tries to punch Makoto... Kyoko: Get away from him you no good goose! Then Kirigiri steps in and punches Penguin in the face, defending Naegi which angers Penguin and punches Kyoko and Makoto with him using his jetpack and starts punching Makoto while airborne but Makoto's Supernatural luck reacts causing the jetpack to malfunction and crash and cause an explosion. Penguin: But how? Makoto then tackles Penguin and then nails him in the place i shouldn't mention with Makoto corkscrew punching Penguin in the face. Penguin: I will beat you two! Penguin becomes his ice ninja form and starts dealing alotta damage on Makoto and Kyoko then Makoto uses ultimate hope on Penguin as his Supernatural luck reacts causing the Penguin's ice ninja form to wear off but then Penguin punches Makoto and Kyoko into the ground. Penguin: It's all over for you! But something happens as Makoto remembers as it shows flashbacks from ultimate despair girls of Makoto being brainwashed and then he snapped, Naegi got back up with a firce smile as his eyes glow red with white hypnotic spirals appear in the center and it also affected Kirigiri as well. Makoto and Kyoko: Why are still alive Penguin. then the Penguin falls over and screams. Penguin: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kyoko holds down the flightless bird as Makoto grabs the knife and then decapitates Penguin. K.O Makoto and Kyoko: Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair, Despair! Monokuma: I found them Junko, want me to kill them? Junko: Don't bother just yet, i wanna see how this turns out. Makoto and Junko spread on all the other penguins while the other one's decapitated body makes a lovely blood gyser. Results/Original Track (Theme: Execution Medley Dangaronpa) Boomstick: I don't think Makoto and Kyoko are being the good guys now. ' '''Wiz: Both Makoto and Penguin are good fighters and both are very smart but Makoto's supernatural luck was something that Penguin haven't handled in a situation like being under despair's effect. ' 'Boomstick: Also Makoto was more durable such as surviving getting stabbed and his hand cut off with a freaking knife. ' '''Wiz: Also Makoto's supernatural luck can use Penguin's stuff "against" him, making it harder and overwhelming for Penguin to win, Both Makoto and Penguin were smart, but Makoto was the better fighter and survivor. Boomstick: Penguin was the as bad as the"Dangaroo" while Makoto's "Graronpa" will be pleased at the end of the day, Despair pulled off the "Penguwin". Wiz: The winner is Makoto Naegi ''' '''Original Track: Note: The connections between Makoto and Penguin were that they were both characters from roleplay games wth Makoto's being Dangaronpa and Penguin being Club Penguin and they are very smart characters, if the battle was made, it'll be sprite made. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Game' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles